


The Dangers of Loneliness

by itsjusteasier



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjusteasier/pseuds/itsjusteasier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Broken hearts lead to terrible decisions, but what else is new?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Ugh, Alex, why did you give him so much to drink? I don't think he even understands the words coming out of his own mouth." groaned Himuro, trying to tidy up the mess of empty liquor bottles strewn around Kagami's coffee table.

"Eh—but Tatsuyaaa, he and his team won the Winter Cup, he deserves a little celebration! Besides, Taiga's a complete light weight, he only had 2 or 3 shots and a couple of beers!" laughed Alex, making her way over to Kagami who was laying down next to the open fridge, mumbling something about fried gerbils. 'I think he means chicken… hm, I guess it really was too much for him' she thought, regretting goading Kagami to drink more than he ever has in his life.

As if reading her mind, Himuro added, "Yeah, it may be nothing to you, but the most Taiga's ever drank is a small cup of spiked eggnog that you gave him back in the States one Christmas. He hasn't even had so much as a sip of water since his first drink, his hang over is gonna be terrible," as he made his way over to the kitchen, placing the bottles into a trash bag then proceeding to help Alex carry Kagami to the living room to lay him down on the couch, his bedroom feeling too far away with the amount of weight they were both supporting.

"Well since it's his first time, what else do you expect? Oh well, his teammates were too exhausted to celebrate their win, and it wouldn't have felt the same to go grab lunch or dinner tomorrow to commemorate the event, the high would have worn off! You know Taiga!" replied Alex, sitting herself down on the floor near Kagami's head, Himuro soon joining her. "True," he chuckled, "you couldn't wipe the grin off of his face… I'm happy for him, I didn't realize that basketball meant as much to him as it did to me."

"Hm, yeah, but you were too busy feeling sorry for yourself to realize it, you're still an amazing player, you know? Taiga would probably be the first to tell you that," mused Alex, leaning her head on Himuro's shoulder. "I'm glad you made up with him."

"Yeah," Himuro agreed, his voice low, "I was pretty stupid… but Taiga never saw it like that, he always took me seriously… and all this time I just wanted him to respect me enough to consider me his rival when in fact he saw me as more than that. I was so jealous of his development that I thought there was no way he couldn't be looking down on me, so how could I call myself his older brother? The icing on the cake was when he threw that last game that would have ended our "brotherhood". I saw it as pity, not realizing it was his way of protecting our relationship—"

"God Tatsuya, would you shut up? See, I told you you're a brooder, we both understand what happened and are past it already right? No need to bring up those dark memories, we're brothers again." Grumbled a groggy voice behind Alex and Himuro in english.

"Huh, Tiaga? What happened? I thought you were passed out drunk! A few minutes ago you were mumbling a whole bunch of nonsense!" yelled Alex, a bit peeved at seeing Kagami completely refreshed after a 5 minute nap.

The giggling she got in response from the redhead betrayed his sobriety however, leading her to groan as she leaned her head on the couch he was laying on. "Yeah, laugh now while you still can, tomorrow you're gonna be roaring your hatred to the world for how crappy it's made you feel."

Himuro couldn't help but laugh and as he looked back at Kagami's smiling face, the truth of how much he actually missed his little bro dawning on him, 'He really is like a tiger."

Noticing the wistful look creeping up on Himuro's face, Kagami groaned, "Seriously you should never drink again, you need to stop brooding already, Tatsuuugh!" but he didn't get to finish his statement as the evenings cocktails came back up to greet him. Luckily, Alex had been expecting this and took the bucket she'd placed at her side earlier right below Kagami's chin as he wretched the entirety of his stomach's contents into it. A couple of camera clicks and flashes went off right beside him, to which Kagami couldn't react to at the moment.

"Haha, Taiga, isn't this great? Your first alcohol induced vomiting! I'm saving these pictures for your team to show them all the fun they missed out on," cackled Alex in glee as she snapped another photo, Himuro shaking his head at her in disapproval as he rubbed circles on Taiga's back.

"Fuck," paused Kagami as he hurled once again, "you! That was horrible!" Getting up, he ignored her laughs and took the bucket with him to the bathroom where he emptied it out into the toilet then letting it rinse out in the shower. Wincing at the taste in his mouth, he decided that brushing his teeth would probably be the best idea he's had all day since passing the ball to Kuroko for the buzzer beater that won the game. He couldn't help but fully grin at the thought, feeling as though he could replay the whole game again. 'I wonder if Alex and Tatsuya would be up for a game right now?' he thought. Reaching for his back pocket, he pulled his phone out to look at the time, '1:42am, I guess that is a little late…' he thought with, letting out a sigh and picking up his toothbrush.

Making his way back to the living room after he finished brushing his teeth, he noticed his guests looking around his kitchen cabinets. "Are you guys hungry?" he asked, as Alex opened his fridge, moving around the containers in the top shelf but not seeing anything she liked. "Feel better? And yeah," she replied, "I want to make something quick, like sandwiches or something."

"Do you have anything Taiga? Are there places that deliver at this time around here?" asked Himuro, opening up and drinking one of the pocari's Alex passed him. "Yeah I'm feeling better, and nah, no delivery at this time… well not that I know of, you know I like cooking my own meals—except for hamburgers," answered Kagami, "You're gonna have to make do with what's here."

"Ugh, I'm sick of burgers, no offense, I know if you could you'd inhale them, but we've had them practically every day this week!" complained Alex as she tossed Kagami a pocari of his own as he glared at her comment.

"If you eat the same way I remember then it's not much different than you inhaling them," teased Himuro as he took out a piece of chocolate cake from the fridge. "Wow this looks good, did you make this?" he asked, already sinking in a fork he'd found on the counter into it and taking a bite, his pleasure at the taste belaying the usual poker face he wore.

"Hm, yeah me and Alex did, you like it? I couldn't sleep last night because I was so excited for the game, so we stayed up for a bit and ended up having the same craving for chocolate," responded Kagami as Alex whooped in cheer over there still being left over cake. "I completely forgot we made this!" she yelled, "Yesterday you ended up eating over half of it."

"It tastes good, who wouldn't want to at the very least eat half?" retorted Kagami, whose stomach began rumbling as he watched his guest make both erotic faces and noises as they ate their slices of cake. "Ah man, is there any more?!" he asked in a panic, "does it taste better after drinking or something? I don't remember it being that good! Ugh, there should still be at least a little bit left!" he yelled once he noticed that the cake tray was empty. Looking back at their plates, Kagami noticed that Alex and Himuro had both taken extra large slices. Becoming very aware of the predatory gleam Kagami's eyes were taking as he watched bite after bite disappear from the cake, Himuro and Alex decided to do something admittedly immature, but completely called for in the face of such a threat—they licked and coughed over the remains on their plates as Kagami looked on in horror.

"Are you serious?" he spluttered, "Geez, I wasn't gonna take them or anything, fine in that case I'll go out and buy myself something to eat," and made his way over to the front door to put on his shoes and coat.

"At this time? You have a ton of food here, just eat what's in your fridge," reasoned Himuro as he finished of his cake.

"Nah, talking about burgers earlier reminded me that Maji's is open till 3, so I'll go buy a couple and come back," replied Kagami. "Eh, have you gone there at this time before?" questioned Alex, worried that Taiga's claims of not being to sleep just before a big game may extend to others day as well. 'Does he have insomnia, or something?'

"Yeah, I told you, I can't sleep before a game, burgers are my favorite food, and Maji's is a few blocks away. I'd rather go grab a bite than lay there staring at my ceiling." He muttered as he looked away, embarrassed at the memory of his team taunting him for being so excited about a game as though he were still a little kid.

"Are you sure it's only just before a game?" asked Alex, her voice unusually soft. Looking back at her and Himuro, Kagami saw the worry in their faces. Rolling his eyes but not being able to help his smile at knowing they care about him, he eased their fears, "Yeah, relax. You can tell if I haven't slept the night before because my eyes get all red… besides I actually sleep too much, I get in trouble at school for it."

"Baka," grinned Alex, happy to know he's okay. "Alright, want us to come with you then?" she offered as she went to the kitchen to grab the glass of bottles that needed to be thrown out. "We can get rid of these on the way," she stated as she lifted the bag for emphasis.

"Nah it's cool, I'll be quick, besides, Tatsuya's eye looks sleepy," laughed Kagami, aware of the fact that Himuro didn't like people poking fun at him for always covering his left eye.

"Yeah, well come back soon, otherwise I won't be able to fall asleep not knowing what's happened to my dear sweet little brother," jested Himuro, in retaliation.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll call when I'm on my way back then," responded Kagami ignoring the taunt and grabbing the bag from Alex.

"Alright then, we'll wait up for you!" called out Alex as he made his wait out. Feeling the cold winter air hit his face and hands sobered up Kagami even more, who despite having thrown up was still feeling a slight buzz. There were no people out as he made his way down the block, the only sounds to accompany him being the wind and the rattle of the bottles he was carrying. As the wind picked up he belatedly realized that Alex and Himuro would be waiting up much longer than they thought, the Maji Burger he recalled being close by actually being a half hour away. 'Oh well, I don't want to turn back now, I'll just walk fast.'

The clank of the bottles became more aggressive the faster Kagami walked, but he decided to put up with the noise and get rid of the bottles at a recycling center near Maji's. 'Ah man, since I can't sleep when I come out to get these at this time, I don't usually mind the walk, but not that I have people waiting up for me it feels like it's taking forever. Ugh and this wind is getting worse!" he groaned in discomfort, burying his mouth and nose within the collar of his coat to ease away some of the bite in the frigid air. He was getting pretty close now; he could see the basketball court that he and Kuroko played that was 2 blocks away from the restaurant. 'The walk there may be long, but coming back home will feel pretty fast.'

As he neared the court he realized he could hear the faint sounds of a basketball hitting the pavement. 'Huh, who could be playing out there in this weather?' he wondered, not finding this particular time of day a strange time to play because any time he could play was fine with him. Just as he was passing by he took a look inside and realized there was only one player inside the court, and it was someone he knew! 'Aomine? What the fuck? What is he doing playing here?'

Stopping in his tracks, Kagami watched as Aomine battled with an unseen opponent, using the aggressive unorthodox style that he was known for. Kagami didn't realize he was holding in his breath until he watched Aomine slam the ball into the hoop, holding on to the rim for a few seconds before dropping to the ground and picking the ball up again. Feeling his heart pounding at the prospect of a game, Kagami entered the court and shouted out, "Oi! Want to play?" as he laid his bag down and pulled down the collar of his coat.

Turning around at the sound of an intruder, Aomine glared at the new comer before realizing who he was staring at. "Kagami? What are you doing here, dumbass?" he asked, his irritation flaring up even more than before he'd found the court.

"Didn't you hear, stupid? I asked if you want to play." repeated Kagami as he came to stand before Aomine.

"That doesn't explain what you're doing here, now does it, retard?" huffed Aomine as he considered whether he wanted to put up with Kagami of all people right now. "Isn't it passed your bed time?"

"Well I don't see why it matters but I was headed to Maji's to get some burgers, and don't talk to me about bed times! I live alone." replied Kagami as he grabbed the ball from Aomine's hand and proceeded to try and make a shot only to be blocked by Aomine.

"I'm surprised anyone would think leaving an idiot like you to fend for themselves is a good idea. Hn… Whatever, let's play then."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There one on one went on much better than Aomine thought, actually grateful that the redhead had shown up when he did. He hadn't been able to sleep due to a confrontation he'd had with Kise after the Winter Cup finals. They have been secretly dating for a while now, since their days at Teiko actually, and no one, not even Momoi, knew about their relationship. Their decision to keep it secret was not a difficult one, what with Kise's job as a model and their shared fame of being members of the 'Generation of Miracles'. While their teammates might not mind that they swung that way, other teams they played against could use this information against them during a match, either by riling them up enough to fight and get kicked off the game or get distracted and play horribly. No thanks, they did not want to deal with that. The rest of the GoM, Momoi and Kuroko weren't informed because they felt it was none of their business, they haven't friends since back during their last year at Teiko, aside from he and Kise, and they certainly weren't now. He and Kuroko were just getting back on good terms but he knew it would take some time to get even close to the way they used to be before.

'Hm, I'm surprised Kise never told Tetsu anything about us, he's obsessed with him and would do anything to get closer to his beloved 'Kurokochi'—ah I get it now, he probably thinks he'd push Tetsu away if he told him about us…' thought Aomine dejectedly. 'I really don't get it, why is he so obsessed with Tetsu, I see Kise less and less these days, and he acts like it's completely fine, but if he goes one week without seeing Tetsu he walks around like he's mourning his death, what the fuck kind of shit is that?' he wondered, exasperated. 'This is the reason we've been arguing lately, he fawns over guys like his fucking sempai and Kuroko, yet the person hes been sleeping with for the past year and a half gets a half assed text every once in a while asking if I wanted to 'hang out' where all we really do is fuck at my place—and it's not like I wanna go on dates or anything lovey dovey like that, but fuck! I'M his boyfriend, and he's treating me like I'm his fuck buddy, that little shit… I should have expected everything that happened today'

Aomine couldn't deny it anymore, he knew Kise was losing interest in him, and while he himself usually doesn't have much of an interest for anyone who can't offer him a decent game, Kise is someone he'd always admired. Kise is one of the few people he's come across that has never even thought of giving up, wanting to match or surpass his skill no matter how much of a toll it took on his body, he couldn't look down on that determination no matter how good or bad of a player Kise was, it was also what attracted him to want to play by Kuroko's side. He never thought the blonde would be the first to get tired of their relationship though. They didn't do much outside of sex and basketball, but he could have sworn Kise was fine with that. Yesterday afternoon had shown different however, him watching Kise cry out in glee when Kasamatsu invited him to eat at a restaurant a few blocks away from where the tournament was being held.

"Of course sempai, I'd love to! I don't get to go out like this very often, it's nice!" Aomine had overheard him say as he walked past them, not even being spared a pacing glance. He had wanted to hang out with the blonde that night since the games were all over and they didn't have much to focus on till school began, but Kise hadn't even thought of him. He instead went home with Momoi, eating at her place. He hid how lousy he was feeling from her well by blaming it on the food, but didn't want to put up a front for longer than he had to and decided to go to his own home after a few hours. He debated whether he should reach out to Kise or not, not wanting his efforts to be in vain, before deciding he didn't really have anything to lose. He was both extremely disappointed and angry when his calls weren't picked up, throwing the phone against his bed in anger, then quickly going to check on it when it ricocheted off the wall, hoping it wasn't broken. Luckily, it was fine, having just a slight scratch that wasn't there before on its side. As nervous energy started to build up inside him, he decided to comfort himself by reading his gravure magazines and calling it a night, would except he found that his magazines were nowhere in sight. He quickly remembered that he'd left them on the roof of the school, and without so much as a second thought, went to retrieve them, his need to divert his thoughts from Kise overriding the ridiculousness behind his actions.

He was happy at the ease with which he was able to get his magazines back, smiling down at the image of Mai-chan gracing the covers, which of course had to be the moment that fueled him to get to a basketball court far enough from any places he knew so that he could lose himself for a few hours and not go out to find Kise and wring his neck.

He was just about to make his way back home when Kise finally returned his calls, ignoring his comment of "Whats the use of having a phone if you're not gonna use it?" and quickly rejecting his invitation to hang out the next day. "Actually Aominechi, I think we should stop seeing each other… I—we don't seem to want the same things and… I'm sorry Aominechi but I have feelings for my sempai, and I think he may feel the same way about me, so I want to go for it. I hope you're not upset, but I think you knew that we weren't really working out, right?"

Aomine's heart had dropped as soon as he heard the first couple of words, the voice Kise was speaking with tearing at him because he sounded so nonchalant, as though he was telling his parents about his day at school rather than breaking up with his boyfriend. 'How can he be so comfortable with it?' Aomine couldn't help how throaty his voice sounded when he'd replied with "Sure," hanging up immediately afterwards. He didn't even know how to feel at the moment, let alone process what he'd just heard. He pretended he didn't feel as his eyes watered, then blaming the chill of the air when the tears spilled down his cheeks, wiping them down and walking as fast as he could to a court. Those were the thoughts still running through his mind when Kagami had found him, but by the end of it he felt some of his heartache had eased; now he was just hungry, and that feeling was a hell of a lot better than sadness.

"Eh, since I've beaten you so many times now, don't you think you owe me a burger from Maji's?" he asked smirking at Kagami, who began to glare at his comment before widening his eyes in what looked like shock and running over to the coat he'd thrown over to some benches. He watched in slight curiosity as Kagami rummaged through is coats pockets, pulling out a cell phone and yelling out a loud "Fuck!" when he looked at its screen. "Shit it's already past 3 am, hold on!" he said as he clicked a few buttons on his phone and placed it up to his ear.

Aomine himself was surprised at the time, he knew he and Kagami couldn't have played more than an hour, tops, so that means he'd been playing on his own there since midnight. 'Shit, Kise got to me more than I thought…' he pushed away the thoughts as he heard Kagami try to console a voice on the other line, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, okay? I got distracted—no I didn't even get to buy any food! I happened to see Aomine at one of the courts nearby and really wanted to play against him and lost track of time—so what, my energy came back, that game was hours ago...! Yes. Yes. Alright, I'm gonna check if any stores are still open, grab a bite and then I'll come back, okay? See you. Yeah, yeah I'll call you, bye!"

"I thought you said you lived alone," commented Aomine as soon as he saw Kagami end his call.

"Hm, oh yeah I do, but my mentor Alex and my bro Tatsuya are staying over tonight," replied Kagami as he made his way back over to Aomine, coat in hand. "Oh, and by the way jackass, just 'cause you beat me doesn't mean you deserve a burger, and Maji's is closed at this time anyway."

Grunting, Aomine made his way over to his own jacket, which he'd carelessly thrown on the floor when he'd arrived at the court, placing it on himself and shivering at how cold it felt from the chill it'd been exposed to. 'Shit I think I'm gonna get sick from this,' he thought, despite having played in a couple of long sleeved shirts and a sweater—he hated the cold weather, he couldn't enjoy himself the way he wanted. His irritation flaring up again, Aomine glanced back at Kagami, who was now busy picking up some sort of bag, and decided to take out his anger on him, growling out, "Whatever, just get me some food," and made his way out of the court to wait for Kagami to catch up to him.

"Excuse me? You really need to check your attitude, asshole, you can get your own fucking food!" yelled out Kagami as he stomped over to Aomine, causing the bottles in his bag to rattle and Aomine to raise his brow at the noise.

"What the fuck is in that bag?" he asked, reaching for it. Kagami let him peak inside as he answered, "Just some empty alcohol bottles, I was gonna throw them out next to that recycling center next to Maji's."

"Alcohol? What the hell, you drink?" he asked as he pulled the bag from Kagami's hands and began inspecting it thoroughly, "and by the way idiot, a lot of these are still half way full." He pulled out one of the bottles and swished the liquid around as he brought it up to Kagami's face so that he could see.

"Huh—oh, Tatsuya must have wanted to get rid of them before I could drink more, and no I'm not a drinker, tonight was my first time, we were celebrating my teams win." Confessed Kagami. Aomine began to smirk as a plan began to form in his head, "Well since you don't drink, mind if I have these? You don't have to buy me food if you do," he stated, taking two of the smaller bottles to place in his coats pockets and handing the bag back to Kagami.

"YES," he heard Kagami reply as he pulled the zipper of his pocket closed, "I do mind. What are you gonna drink for?"

"The fuck do you care? I just want to," replied Aomine as he began walking away, ignoring Kagami's insult in response. He was surprised to feel him walk up next to him a few seconds later. "Huh? What do you want, don't follow me!" he snapped.

"Ugh, I'm not following you, stupid! I told you, I want to throw these out and besides I'm hungry, so I want to see if the stores are still open." He grumbled, looking embarrassed at Aomine's accusation.

Aomine didn't reply, deciding to focus his eyes straight ahead, comforted by the thought that if he couldn't fall asleep later on with thoughts of Kise, he could at least drink himself to sleep. They reached the Maji's soon enough, being that it was just a few blocks away, and he decided to stick around as Kagami threw out all the empty ones, two quarter filled bottles still remaining. Turning to him, Kagami asked, "Uh, do you think I should empty these before throwing them out?"

Rolling his eyes, Aomine offered to keep them. "No way! You already have those two!" yelled Kagami in response.

"Would you stop being so fucking loud? Damn, it's like you don't know how to calm down, and what, did you develop an addiction over night or something, why can't you part with those two bottles?"

Taking a deep breath, Kagami took a few moments to realize he has been rather loud for the past couple of minutes, not even sure why, just knowing that Aomine tends to irritate the shit out of him. "You already have more than enough to sate whatever the hell it is you're trying to sate, you don't need these on top of them."

"Sate? Huh? What are you talking about idiot, you just said this was your first time drinking, so what would you know about it?" questioned Aomine, his voice low enough to frighten most, but Kagami was not most people and didn't waver.

"Enough to know that if you're gonna drink by yourself it's 'cause you probably don't wanna deal with whatever issues are eating at you," he replied as he made his way past Aomine who had an incredulous look fall upon his face at the claim.

"W-who said I'd be drinking this alone?" he asked as he reached up and turned Kagami around by his shoulder.

"That chick that always comes around to complain about you to Kuroko, she says you don't hang out with anyone."

"Tch, you all need to mind your own fucking business." Aomine didn't think his frustration could grow worse, but life has a way of proving him wrong and shitting all over the things he loved most. He knew that Momoi often went to Kuroko to vent when he wasn't around to listen, but he didn't know she did it in front of Kagami, which meant she probably did it in front of Kuroko's entire team. 'There's no excuse for that'. His thoughts became more heated with every step he took, Kagami belatedly realizing that it probably wasn't good idea for him to mention that tidbit of information. He became slightly worried, knowing that if Aomine grew angry with Momoi, she'd come crying to Kuroko again and he'd have to deal with being branded the 'chick repellent' again. 'Ugh, what should I do? ' Looking down at his hands that still had the two bottles in their grasp, he shrugged and decided to accompany Aomine, having noticed that all the stores around the area were closed, so he wouldn't be getting a meal anytime soon anyway.

"Oi, I'll join you!" he called out as he caught up with Aomine.

"Shut the fuck up, didn't I tell you to mind your own business? And whats with that offer, you taking pity on me?!" roared Aomine, turning to stare down at Kagami, taking advantage of the inch he held over him in height.

Unfazed, Kagami shrugged his shoulder and answered honestly, "No, I don't really want to get rid of these bottles, and maybe I can convince you not to mention this to Momoi so that she won't go talk to Kuroko, he's gonna take it out on me."

Aomine's anger visually deflates at the words, and he can't help but let out a small laugh, "What, you scared of Tetsu?" he asks, genuinely curious.

"Hell no! But once he starts we always end up getting in fights and our coach makes us, actually, usually just me, do extra drills. I'd like to avoid that, ya know?" replies Kagami as he starts walking down the block.

"Hm, why should I make this my problem? I don't exactly enjoy your company," drawled Aomine, having already accepted the predicament but wanting to keep their conversation going all the same, the less he thought of Kise and now Momoi, the better.

"Yeah, well, unlike you, I'd rather drink this with someone, oh by the way, where do you wanna go? I'm cold but don't feel like going back home, Tatsuya and Alex will probably get upset at seeing the bottles."

"Fine, then. Let's go to my house, it's only 3 blocks away."

"Gross, you live that close?" asked Kagami, looking to his side at Aomine as though he'd just witnessed someone eating their own intestines.

"What do you mean gross, stupid? What's wrong with that?"

"You live near me… about half an hour away," Kagami informed, to which Aomine replied, "That's not that close! I'd kill myself if I ran into your ugly face every day!"

"Huh, have you seen yourself Aomine? You're lucky you have Momoi to hang out with, otherwise you'd probably never know what a girls face looks like up close since they'd all be too busy running away from you!" taunted Kagami, who stopped mid laugh when Aomine angrily turned around at him.

"You think so, huh? I don't care about girls other than Mai-chan, and I'm gonna need you to shut the fuck up if you're gonna come into my house, we're here and don't want my parents checking up on us."

"Wait, if your parents are home then why'd we come here, and why were you out so late then?" asked Kagami, concerned.

"They think I'm at Satsuki's, and I went 'cause I felt like it, now shut up," Answered Aomine as he opened up the front door, looking around and seeing that everything was off, the only light coming from the time on the digital clock on the table near the entrance to his house. He slipped off his shoes, aware that Kagami was doing the same. Not trusting Kagami to not be a klutz and fall down, breaking not only the bottles the dumbass never put away but their quiet entrance as well, Aomine quickly pulled him along and dragged him to his upstairs bedroom. Closing the door behind him, Aomine turns on one of the reading lamps on, watching as Kagami winced at the unexpected brightness. 'Hm, mom and dad might notice it if they get up to piss or something.' With that thought, he turned the light back off, instead choosing to illuminate his room with his laptop's screen that was much more subtle. "Alright, sit down wherever you like" he said as he turned the laptop on.

Kagami took a seat on the floor next to him, placing the bottles in front of them as he took off his coat. "Ah, your house is warm," he smiled, and it was then that he began to feel the day's festivities begin to affect him, becoming sleepy.

Having an inkling as to where that line of thought was going to lead, Aomine quickly turned to him and harshly whispered, "You better not fall asleep bastard! You're the one who wanted to come along so you better stay up, besides you're gonna have to sleep on that not so warm floor otherwise!"

"Alright, alright, geeze… wait but we're probably gonna end up falling asleep either way…" Kagami whispered back, now regretting his grand idea.

Groaning Aomine took one of the bottles, opened it and took a sip, grimacing as the alcohol made its way down his throat. He then placed the bottle at Kagami's lips, taking advantage of the moment Kagami opened his mouth to complain about the indirect kiss and pouring some of the liquid into his mouth.

Spluttering, Kagami coughed as soon as he swallowed what he could, glaring at Aomine and slapping him on the back of the head. 'Oh fuck no,' thought Aomine, "We are not doing this shit right now idiot," he said lowly, down into Kagami's ear whose head lowered with the force of the blow Aomine landed on him. "I don't want my parent's coming in here."

"Alright asshole, but know I won't leave things like this," growled Kagami, picking up the other bottle and drinking from it instead, watching as Aomine shrugged and drank from the bottle he'd previously made Kagami drink from.

Despite his previous claims, Kagami had had no intention of drinking anymore, the threat of getting into an argument with Kuroko not being the only incentive to push him into inviting himself to Aomine's. Knowing that Aomine was more aggressive than usual, leaving him out so that he could drink himself sick was something he couldn't do, no matter how much they haven't gotten along in the past. When he was a kid, prior to going to America, his mom would drink a lot while his dad was out. He worked all day and wouldn't come home till Kagami was already asleep, so they would only get to see each other at breakfast time. Those moments were rather empty themselves, his dad rushing to go off to work, thanking his mom for the food and his mom trying to wake him up enough to get ready for school. By the time he came back from school, his mom would prepare him something to eat and set his toys out to distract himself with while she went to her bedroom to 'take a nap'. He found out one evening that the naps took place after she cried and drank from a small bottle next to her bed. That day she had been really distracted and made him a quick meal, not realizing that it was a rather small amount for Kagami's appetite and retreated to her room earlier than usual. Kagami was on his way to ask permission to serve himself some of the cookies she'd bought earlier when he heard crying sounds coming from the bedroom. Worried, he opened the door a bit and saw his mom laid out on her side in the fetal position sobbing her eyes out as she clutched a bottle to her chest.

"Mama? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" he'd asked, feeling tears well within his own eyes at seeing his mom looking so distraught.

"Taiga! It's okay, don't worry dear, Mama is just a little sad, she'll feel better soon." She'd replied, a myriad of emotions expressing themselves on her face: shock at her son discovering her secret, anger at herself for not locking the door better, shame at her son seeing her at her worst, and surprisingly, relief. Relief, at this being something she doesn't have to keep to herself anymore, she could get help now.

It took some time for his mom to let go of alcohol, but the thought of Kagami's frightened face at watching her at her lowest point was enough to push her forward. Eventually Kagami grew to understand what she was going through, suffering from depression at the cause of an unsupportive husband and family and feeling as though she was raising her baby all on her own. After receiving some counseling and talking to her husband, his mom decided she would accomplish the goals she'd set for herself in her younger days and convinced his dad to have them move to America, where their careers took off. A few years into it his dad wanted to come back to Japan, and planned to do so with Kagami alone, the marriage not being strong enough to allow them to continue as a family anymore. Kagami had been expecting it, but at the last moment his dad decided to change his mind and try a bit harder with his mom and their careers, trusting him to take care of himself.

Although his initial experiences with alcohol had been negative, he understood that not everyone drank to numb the pain so to speak, but did so recreationally at parties to further enjoy themselves, as he had done earlier that night with Tatsuya and Alex and held no biased against people who drank. He did however want to look out for people who drank in the same frame of mind as Aomine, not wanting to see anyone head down the same road as his mom. Speaking of which, from his peripheral vision he saw Aomine take another swig of from his bottle and a sudden thought came to mind, "You're not bothered by it? My mouth having been on that, I mean."

"Not really, I don't care, it's not like you eat shit or have an std or something, right?"

"What the hell, no! and I'm a virgin." He replied, a deep blush adorning his face as he looked away and took a small sip from the bottle in his hand.

"It was rhetorical question stupid, those things are obvious," chuckled Aomine. "God you're even blushing like one too."

Rolling his eyes, Kagami turned to him. "So I'm guessing you aren't one then?"

Sighing, Aomine answered back languidly, "Nah, gave it up a long time ago, back in middle school." He didn't really want to talk about this, but the alcohol was helping him relax, not minding the inquiry as much as he would have a few minutes ago.

Surprised, Kagami squeeked out, "Middle school? What the hell Aomine that's too young!"

Amused, Kagami turned to face Kagami as well, not believing he was hearing this from a guy who supposedly grew up in America. "Hah? No way, we were fifteen, it's not like we didn't know what we were doing or either one of us was forced into it."

"Yeah, but… I can't imagine sharing that with someone you're not in love with," replied Kagami, leaning his head on Aomine's bed as his brows furrowed together, trying to imagine himself in the same situation but failing.

A few seconds and swigs of the bottle later, he heard "Who says I didn't love him?"

The silence that encompassed the small room afterwards was deafening, Aomine's heart feeling as though it was trying to pound its way out of his chest, and Kagami's eyes bulging out of their sockets, hearing Aomine's words replay themselves in his head over and over again, trying to comprehend what he'd just heard.

"Y-y-you're g-ga—"

Kagami didn't get to finish, because the next thing he knew he was on his back, Aomine straddling him with one hand tightly placed over his mouth and the other around his throat, his face an inch away from Kagami's own with wild look having overtaken his features.

"You won't say another word Kagami," he uttered harshly, his face coming into closer contact with Kagami's until their noses touched, starring straight down into Kagami's eyes. "You're gonna keep your mouth shut or I will hurt you, okay?"

Kagami nodded his head but Aomine didn't move, continuing to stare into Kagami's eyes searching for some sense of truth behind that small sign of agreement. Not knowing what else to do and sensing that Aomine would grow to be very violent soon if Kagami didn't deter his suspicions, Kagami slowly brought his arms up and wrapped them around Aomine, pulling him down so that he could hug him. It loosened Aomine's grip around his throat and mouth, thank God because it was getting hard to breath, and allowed him to grunt out an, "It's okay."

Not understanding, Aomine let go of Kagami and asked him to repeat himself. "I said it's okay… I don't mind… I'm gay too," he whispered, feeling his heart pound so harshly he was sure Aomine could feel it against his own chest. He'd never spoken those words out loud before.

"W-what? No, but I'm not… you're gay?" he heard Aomine whisper back, leaning his head up to look into Kagami's eyes again.

Biting his lip in anxiousness, Kagami nodded his head and muttered a small, "Yes."

Having lost his anger, Aomine's face took on a look of wonder, making him appear much younger than usual, and allowing Kagami to feel much more comfortable in the wake of his confession. "How… how do you know? How long have you known?" Aomine asked, voice shaky.

"Since I was a kid, but it was confirmed to me through my mentor Alex… she's kissed me and slept in the same bed as me naked more times than I could count but I don't like it at all. No girl has ever made me feel the way I do around guys," replied Kagami with a shrug of his shoulder, unconsciously tightening his arms around Aomine, his thoughts going back to the first time he woke up next to a nude Alex and finding the sight of her to be disappointing, wishing he could see someone like Tatsuya that way instead. He'd freaked out at that, wondering if he had feelings for his brother, but soon realized that he could only share himself that way with a man rather than a woman. The revelation that he was gay didn't bother him, his years in America likely contributed to that, and was comfortable with his sexual orientation. He wasn't comfortable with speaking about it though, knowing how horribly people are mistreated for even supporting gays, let alone being one.

Aomine felt Kagami's grip become stronger and understood the meaning behind it, as well as the worried expression now overtaking his features. He didn't pull away but rather reached around and held Kagami in his own embrace, murmuring, "You're only the second person I've heard say that… and to be honest I'd never have expected it from you… um, thanks. For telling me. I guess."

Kagami couldn't help it, what started off as a giggle end up as a roar of laughter Aomine had to try and muffle in fear of his parents hearing. "Damnit, Kagami, shut up, I don't want us to get caught. Considering what you just told me, you do know how bad it would look if my parents walked in and saw that I sneaked a guy over right?"

Kagami's laughter died off quickly at that and Aomine's brows scrunched at the blush that marred Kagami's cheeks. "What, why are you blushing?"

"No reason… you just made it sound like you snuck your boyfriend over or something." Kagami answered, trying to pull away from Aomine so that he could hide his face.

"Haha, aw, Kagami, do you want to be my boyfriend?" teased Aomine, not letting Kagami escape by hugging him tighter to his body, turning so that he could pull Kagami on top of him.

"Aomine! Let go you fucking asshole, I didn't mean it that way!"

Laughing, Aomine shook his head, his thoughts already forming a plan, "Nope, not until you admit you want me to be your boyfriend."

"Fuck no! Actually, you know what, maybe I would if you weren't such a piece of shit!" Kagami gritted out through clenched teeth, struggling to try and pull him and Aomine apart, but the bastard is just as strong as he is.

"So what you're saying is, if I were to treat you nicer you'd agree to be my boyfriend?" murmured Aomine right into Kagami's ears, his deep voice making Kagami stop his ministrations.

"You're… you're serious?" he asked, looking down into Aomine's eyes, which were already looking into his own intently.

Reaching up with one of his hands, Aomine softly ran his thumb across Kagami's cheek, watching as Kagami tried to understand what was going on. His thumb slowly brushed across Kagami's lower lip and just as he let a gasp out at the touch, Aomine reached up and kissed him.

It was chaste at first, but when he felt Kagami place his own lips on him, he wrapped his arms around him even tighter and deepened their kiss. Kagami became breathless, panting into Aomine's mouth, allowing Aomine the opportunity to reach into Kagami's mouth with his tongue, tasting him. Kagami pulled back at that, and for the first time Aomine could see how dazed he'd become, the lust evident in his eyes, but beginning to wane in light of what he was doing and with whom.

"Wait, Aomine, we can't—"

"I'm serious Kagami, I wan't you," interrupted Aomine, initiating their kiss once again which Kagami reciprocated to in kind after a bit of hesitation that was quickly solved by the feel of Aomine's knee pushing up against his hardening arousal.

The sound of a phone vibrating on the floor a few feet away was ignored by both.


	2. Chapter 2

It'd be hard to believe the temperature outside was a mere 20 degrees with how rapidly the heat between the two teenagers was rising. Their groans were barely audible outside the bedroom door that kept them from being discovered, but with their attention solely focused on the other, each sound they made seemed amplified.

Slowly running his hands across Kagami's back, Aomine soon let his fingers play with the hem of the redhead's shirt, being careful to lift it without startling him. All the drinking he'd been doing a few minutes prior bellied his sober state, but he knew he couldn't say the same about Kagami, whose eyes were hazy when he cracked his own open to check on him as they kissed. While he originally blamed it on his lust, Kagami's technique was becoming sloppier by the second—albeit it didn't feel bad, the guy was actually a pretty decent kisser—but it was a sign that the alcohol was starting to take a toll on him. Knowing he's drunk, Aomine thought over whether he wanted to stop or not, not wanting to take advantage of a guy who honestly seemed like he had his best intentions in mind when accompanying him home, despite his earlier claims of not wanting to get in trouble with Kuroko or his coach and what not. The thought immediately flew out the window however when Aomine unintentionally ran his hand over Kagami's ass, causing him to arch into Aomine and grind their already hardened arousals against each other.

'Fuck… I can't help it, he just feels so good… I don't want to stop…'

Finally able to bring Kagami's shirt up high enough to reveal his nipples, Aomine slowly ran his thumb across one of them as he continued kissing Kagami, immediately receiving another guttural moan in reply that sent a wave of heat straight to his cock. He pulled away from Kagami's lips and began trailing wet kisses across his jaw, and soon sucking on the skin from his neck, knowing he'd likely leave a bruise that will need to be covered up later but not caring at the moment. Wanting to hear more of Kagami's groans, Aomine attempted to reach down and taste more but became frustrated when the baggy shirt Kagami wore kept getting in the way. "Fuck… Kagami," he breathed softly, "Let me take your shirt off, it's still in the way."

"Yeah, just take it off Aomine," replied Kagami, slightly breathless.

Kagami easily complied, rising up to straddle Aomine's thighs and letting him pull the shirt over his head. As soon as it was gone the cold air hit his chest, hardening his nipples more than they'd already been from Aomine's short ministrations. Aomine brought his hands up to feel his way up Kagami's sides, the softness surprising him. He's never been with any guy aside from Kise, and before then, he'd only been ever been involved with one girl, whose huge breasts were the only part of her worth noting in his eyes. He didn't think guys could feel the way he would expect a girl to though, Kise already having thrown him off guard the first time he was able to touch him. 'Is it just Kise and Kagami, or are all guys like that? I don't think I feel as good to touch as they do… ' he thought, frowning a bit at the thought of Kagami and Kise being so similar.

So similar in fact, he almost didn't realize that the way Kagami's hands were now finding their way underneath his shirt felt almost exactly the same Kise's would—and it was like a bucket of cold water was dumped on him. Kagami didn't notice the halt in his movements however, and leaned down to kiss Aomine's lips as he brought his hands back out from underneath his shirt to try and pry it off.

"Mm, Aomine, now it's your turn," he slurred, and that was all the push needed to convince Aomine this had gone far enough.

Never in a million years would he have imagined he'd end up like this, Kagami undulating above him, cheeks stained red and lips swollen from being kissed so hard. He was surprised at how much he'd just yearned for the guy, not being able to tell if it was a reaction to his hurt feelings and needing someone to comfort him, or if the potential for a relationship between them was always there. 'I doubt it though… I think I would have noticed how attractive he is by now if I didn't only have eyes for Kise…' He had to admit, what he had been doing was fucked up, but with Kagami mentioning boyfriends earlier he couldn't help but thinking of Kise and that senpai of his. 'What if that asshole does reciprocate Kise's feelings, then what would I be left with?' he'd thought. If he could get Kagami to go out with, hell even just mess around with or make appearances out in public with him, he figured he could deal with the break up.

Remembering the intensity of the hurt Kise's actions had brought him sent Aomine's thoughts running.

'Now what should I do?! Fuck, it's not fair… It's not fair for one person to decide when it's all over when the other person's feelings are still going strong… How long will I have to suffer like this? Why couldn't I have gotten over him the second he mentioned that bastard?'

The feeling of Kagami's mouth softly sucking on his collar bones as brought Aomine back to the present. He couldn't help but want to keep Kagami around to sate his loneliness. Despite he and Kise never going out on any dates or even laying around doing much of nothing, knowing the blonde had been his warmed his heart. He could reach him at any time he wanted and he'd be assured that Kise was thinking of him just as much if not more. The knowledge that it was all gone now hurt as much as finding out the sport he'd loved more than anything had turned its back on him during his Teiko days.

'I cant' just leave things as they are… I can't go back to feeling like that… it was miserable. It's a long shot but I doubt he could see me and Kagami together and not feel anything, especially so soon after him leaving me… granted it might not stir up little more than confusion in him and hell—Kagami might not come across as anything but a rebound, but at least it's something… Fuck, that retard didn't even think about how I'd feel about this, did he? Why the fuck would he care if I'm with someone else when he doesn't even like me anymore? 'Oh I'm sorry but I have feelings for my senpai?' what kind of shit was that? No, seriously, what the fuck? Who dumps someone they've shared so much of themselves with like that? Maybe I was the only one feeling he was more special than he really was. He doesn't deserve anymore of my attention... but damn it! As well as I understand that, I know I won't be able to get him out of my head anytime soon! He's the first person I've ever felt like this for... Damnit, Kise, you stupid fuck…'

As his thoughts were running rampant, Kagami decided to forgo the removal of Aomine's shirt for now and focus on an easier task, unbuckling that damn belt keeping him from getting to Aomine's cock. He smiled in satisfaction when he was finally able pull it apart and was about to begin unbuttoning Aomine's jeans when he felt his hand reach around his neck to pull him down, Aomine's tongue being shoved deep into his mouth.

'I change my mind, maybe actually going out with Kagami will help me get over him, even if it isn't anything more than physical attraction right now.'

Aomine had been about to push Kagami off himself when his thoughts started taking on a more bitter tone. 'So while I'm alone here at home and at school, that asshole is gonna be having the time of his life with Kasamatsu, huh? I'll still have to think about him meanwhile he's already forgotten about me? No, fuck that. At least there's someone here who seems to want me, and even if he wakes up later on today wondering what the fuck is going on, I'll remind him how much he wanted this… besides it's not like I was completely unaffected by the alcohol.' Convinced he could continue, he looked up at Kagami's face, where he found him sporting a triumphant toothy little smile that he found rather cute, and couldn't help but chuckle when he saw the reason Kagami was so overjoyed. 'He's so eager.'

He brought him down and kissed him hard, making his intent clear as he sucked on Kagami's tongue. Groaning, Kagami pulled back, breathless, lips swollen and eyes filled with lust.

"You know, it's nice seeing you this way… Taiga," whispered Aomine, liking the way the name easily slid past his lips, assuring him that he's made the right decision.

Surprised at Aomine's use of his first name, Kagami's eyes widened."D-don't just call me that all of a sudden Ahomine," grumbled Kagami, his cheeks fiercely heating up as he noted the tone it was said in. "You sound like a creep."

Snickering, Aomine hugged Kagami to his frame, "A creep? Haha, what the hell? Aw fuck, I forgot you're a virgin… wait how much have you actually done with a guy, Taiga?" he asked as he ran his fingers through Kagami's hair.

He felt Kagami stiffen before he heard him reply. "Y-you should know… you were here."

Aomine felt his eyes widen as the realization hit him. "Wait, seriously? But all we've done is kiss!" reminded Aomine, bewildered at the confession. He pulled Kagami back up to look into his eyes and saw the honesty reflected in them. 'Shit, he's serious… he doesn't even look as drunk as he did a few minutes ago…'

"Uh yeah… I've never done that before tonight, well, not counting Alex's tap kisses that is." Kagami blushed, burying his head in the crook of Aomine's shoulder in order to hide his face, heart racing at revealing a part of himself he'd never shared with anyone else.

"Alex?" questioned Aomine roughly, frowning at the foreign name. Leaning his head to the side he placed a kiss on the top of Kagami's head to calm him down, he'd felt Kagami's arms tighten around him when he'd repeated the name.

"Yeah. She's my basketball mentor, but I don't count her because a) she's a grown woman I've never had any interest in, and b) she's a woman, and like I said before, I'm gay." replied Kagami as he listed his reasons off by counting off from his fingers as he lifted his head a bit to look into Aomine's eyes.

'Man, this guy is just full of surprises, huh? He doesn't look like a virgin at all, and yeah, I know you can't really look like a virgin, but if anyone else were to look at his cute blushing face right now they wouldn't deny that he is one. Ya know, it's kinda nice that I'm his first. Heh.'

Aomine couldn't help the slow smile that took over his face. "Wow. So, I'm your first kiss. That's… wow."

Kagami in turn couldn't help the pout that overtook his features in response, "You don't have to look so smug, asshole. God I feel like I'm never gonna live this down," he groused, pulling away from Aomine a bit.

"Haha, hey where are you going?" asked Aomine, pulling Kagami back towards him as he sat up, placing Kagami between his legs so that his legs wrapped around Aomine's torso. "You should be honored to have the Great Aomine Daiki bestowing his lips onto yours, not just anyone gets—"

"Oh my God Aomine if you don't shut up right now I'm leaving!" hissed Kagami, the intense scowl he usually pulled off being softened by the blush staining his cheeks.

"Hahaha! You look like a little kid, Taiga!" laughed Aomine, struggling to hold Kagami in place when he felt him attempt to lift himself off the floor. "Sorry, sorry! It's that you looked so cute, I couldn't take it seriously," he explained when he saw that Kagami's anger was starting to rise.

"Don't call me a kid! Especially when we were gonna… Oh god… I was just about to…we…" Kagami couldn't finish his sentence seeing as he was about to start hyperventilating at the thought of losing his virginity.

"Calm down, it's not that serious," snickered Aomine, thinking Kagami was being over dramatic. "Most guys can't wait till there first time, and if I remember correctly, based on the rate you were going, we'd be on our second round as of now."

Mouth gaping at Aomine's claim, Kagami shook his head as if to negate his words. "Not that serious?! Well for me it is! What, was your first time as memorable as grabbing a snack from a vending machine? I don't think I'd ever be able to stop thinking about it every time I saw you."

Aomine was completely stunned, and the memory of taking Kise's first kiss flashed through his mind unexpectedly, followed by the memory of touching Kise's naked skin for the first time, watching as he made him orgasm, how his face would contort at not being able to handle so much pleasure… the sound of his moans against his ears as he tried to hold back in fear of being caught… how good it felt to hold each other afterwards…

Aomine suddenly recoiled at himself as the full meaning behind what he was doing hit him. 'This was a horrible fucking idea, what the hell is wrong with me? Shit, there's no way I'm sober,' he mentally denied. 'All being with Kagami would do is remind me of what being with Kise was like! I'm just trying to imitate what we had because I miss him so much.' Fed up with the back and forth his emotions have taken him since getting that call from Kise, Aomine decided it was time to call it a night.

"Kagami… in that case, we should stop. This was a bad idea, you're drunk," he ground out, trying to get the other to back off of him, hoping that Kagami would agree. He started feeling guilty at planning to use Kagami the way he'd had in mind. 'He's more innocent than I could have ever thought…'

"Wait, what? What are you talking about, I'm fine! See?" Kagami asked, trying to give Aomine what was supposed to be a reassuring smile. Aomine waited for the sign that was supposed to convince him otherwise but soon realized that the smile was supposed to be it and couldn't help but feel worse as it further proved how wrong he was in thinking using Kagami would have been a good idea. Getting up, he picked up Kagami's discarded shirt and handed it to him.

"Uh, no, I don't think so. Come on, you can sleep on the bed; I'll take a mat on the floor. Later on today you'll wake up, wonder where the fuck you're at and probably attempt to murder me once you remember what happened—if you remember that is. Hopefully you won't," he muttered the last few words, but Kagami was still able to hear them.

"Why would I want to forget, didn't you say you wanted me to be your boyfriend?" he asked in a low voice. Aomine's brain might as well have melted and seeped out of his ears, not knowing how to respond to the words that came out of the red heads mouth. 'No fucking way! He actually wants to?'

"What are you talking about, idiot, we were just goofing around. You said it yourself, 'If I wasn't such a piece of shit you would probably go out with me', right? I don't plan on changing for anyone, so there's no way it'd work." At hearing himself say those words out loud, it dawned on Aomine that if he didn't plan on changing, Kise wouldn't take him back no matter what he did. 'He likes his senpai because he has something to offer him that I don't… we weren't just growing apart, he was already growing into someone different. Growing up. I'm the same as I've ever been… No wonder he grew tired of me.' Before the pain of that revelation really set in however, he heard Kagami reply, "What if I don't want you to change?"

His eyes widened again, and he couldn't help but shake his head at the confession, not believing that Kagami, his rival, the guy who he has fights with from being in each other's presence within a matter of minutes, actually wants to go out with him. But Kagami looks serious. He'd already put his shirt back on, and sat down on the edge of Aomine's bed, starring at him expectantly.

"There's no way. We can't be together, we'd kill each other!" he answered harshly, coming to sit next to him. "Look, kissing you was nice and all but it isn't enough for you to want to go out with me. We don't know each other well enough for that, and what we do know about the other, we can't stand!" Sighing he placed his elbows on his knees, letting his head rest on his open palms. Remembering the feel of Kagami under him, and his sweet face when he was confessing about Aomine being his first came rushing back. 'Well I guess that's not true anymore…'

Kagami had been pretty quiet up until this point, which looking back on it, he should have found strange, but the slap to the back on his head quickly thwarted whatever misgivings he'd had on the situation. "Then why the fuck did you get my hopes up you fucking piece of shit?!" roared a voice next to his ear. It made him jump up and like last time, he slapped a hand over Kagami's mouth.

"Are you fucking crazy? Shut the fuck up!" he whispered, or at least tried to, but Kagami was much harder to fight off this time, putting up a resistance he didn't expect after the tender moments they'd shared earlier. "Calm down, I'm sorry, okay! I didn't mean to—wait, what? Get your hopes up? You had said no, what are you talking about?!" he yelled out in anger, followed by a much softer fuck for his blunder. If his parents woke up to find him not only with some random guy in his bedroom, but open alcohol bottles and the hickeys on Kagami's neck to boot, he probably won't have a place to live after this. "Look, Kagami," he spoke quickly, panicking slightly at the threat of being caught, "Please, you need to calm down. I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking, okay? I wasn't trying to get your hopes up or whatever. I never thought you'd actually consider it," he ground out once he was able to hold Kagami down by lying over his body and pinning his arms over his head.

Kagami was breathing hard, refusing to stare into Aomine's eyes and instead preferring the blank wall to their side. His brows were furrowed, and after a few uncomfortable seconds passed, his face took on an expression of disappointment. "Why would you kiss me then?" He questioned softly, voice gravelly. "That was my first real kiss… I thought you were serious. I wasn't planning on saying yes till you did that… In that moment I forgot all about the guy I couldn't get along with and just thought, 'fuck, this is Aomine. The guy I admire, who plays like no one else I've ever seen, who's made my heart pound in excitement at the thought of playing basketball with him. The guy who's now making my heart pound at the feel of his mouth on mine…' I started wondering about why we haven't gotten along better when it could be this good, you know? Then all of a sudden you stop everything and pull this shit on me. Why?"

Aomine gave an audible swallow and leaned his forehead on the side of Kagami's head, the guilt of what he'd done being no comparison to what he'd felt before. "I'm so sorry. You're right, I am a piece of shit, you didn't deserve that. Even though my intent wasn't to hurt you, I did and I'm honestly sorry. I just—fuck I just didn't know what else to do!" he cried against Kagami's shoulder. "I just really wanted to stop hurting and it's like you were calling out to me! I was scared of being lonely, okay? But I didn't wanna use you like that…" he was breathing harshly, tears welling up in his eyes as he laid his body down on top of Kagami's, trembling at the truth he's just said out loud. He'd never been this open about any of his pain before, neither with Momoi or Kise himself. He'd always known himself for being strong, the only time he'd even shown any tears to anyone else being when Kuroko had come to find him that day in the rain when he'd lost all hope in things being like they were before with him, basketball and his team in Teiko.

He felt Kagami's arms wrap themselves around him, his low voice whispering, "Why can't you let me there for you? I mean, I get it, it's hard to believe us being together but, why the fuck not? It won't work at all if we don't try, right? People compare us all the time, people who have only known us from a basketball match. They can already tell we're alike somehow, and if we are, then maybe that's what you need. Someone that's like you, who can read you better than anyone else, or push you like no one else, Mr. 'No one can beat me but me', right? I know I can be that for you 'cause I already am. Let me get to know you better while I help you heal by being there for you. Maybe being in a relationship would be a bad idea if you don't think you can handle it, but at the very least we should at least try being friends. I don't think I'd ever think of giving up on the guy I just considered losing my virginity to."

Sniffling, Aomine let out a light chuckle. "Fuck. I could fall in love with you, you know? Since when were you this sweet, huh, Taiga?" he asked, lifting up his head to stare down into Kagami's eyes.

Kagami reaches up and wipes the stray tears from his eyes, offering a small smile at the comment. "Honestly, if you hadn't pissed me off so much that day you came to find me at the basketball court with your whole 'Your light is too dim' bullshit I probably would have been swooning over you a lot sooner."

"Eh, you really like me that much?" asked Aomine with a raised brow.

"Yes, you idiot, I really fucking do. I-I wanna make you happy." Replied Kagami, averting his eyes when he felt his face flush for what felt like the thousandth time that day.

"Damn it, don't say such embarrassing things all of a sudden!" whispered Aomine, quickly pressing a kiss to Kagami's cheek and looking away, feeling his own face heat up.

"Me?! You've been saying embarrassing things since I've first met you!"

Before Aomine could reply he heard his parent's bedroom door open. Quickly placing a palm over Kagami's mouth and making a shushing motion with his other hand, Aomine slowly got off Kagami and lightly tip toed over to where the bottles of alcohol were and carefully moved them over to a corner of the room where they couldn't be seen, in case one of his parents woke up to check on him because of any noise. He was relieved however when he heard the bathroom door being opened and closed across the hall outside his bedroom. He waited till he heard his parent's door reclose before making his way back to Kagami.

"Phew that was a close one." He whispered, and was about to sit next to Kagami when he heard his phone vibrate on the floor with a new message flashing across the screen. Bending down to pick it up, he saw the time was 6:01 A.M. in the morning, but that thought quickly flew out the window as his heartbeat started speeding up when he saw that he had 9 messaged from Kise and 12 missed calls.

4:09 A.M.

From: Kise

Aominecchi, please pick up, we need to talk.

4:11 A.M.

From: Kise

I'm sorry if you're mad, but please, pick up.

4:13 A.M.

From:Kise

I didn't mean to hurt you…

4:13 A.M.

From:Kise

I'm really sorry, please talk to me!

5:17 A.M.

From:Kise

I don't know if this is karma or not, but it didn't work out with Kasamatsu-Senpai. I really need you.

5:29 A.M.

From:Kise

Maybe I deserve for you to ignore me or never talk to me again, but you have to understand why I felt it wasn't working out for us Aominecchi.

5:29 A.M.

From:Kise

It's not like I'd call it quits between us on a whim.

5:30 A.M.

From:Kise

I still love you.

5:30 A.M.

From:Kise

I need to see you.

5:31 A.M.

From:Kise

I'll be by your house in a few. I still have the keys you gave me back in middle school just in case you lost yours, soo just in case you're ignoring me or you have your phone off or you're sleeping… I'll be coming by.

Aomine didn't realize he'd been starring at his phone with horror-stricken expression on his face. Kagami had sat still watching as Aomine pressed some of the buttons, a range of emotions he couldn't really identify taking over his features with each click.

"Aomine? What's wrong?" he asked cautiously, hoping that nothing terrible came to pass.

Having forgotten Kagami was still there as rage, relief and confusion clouded his thoughts as he'd read Kise's messages, Aomine gasped when he heard his voice. "Fuck! Kagami, K-Kise, he's—"

Aomine abruptly stopped, he and Kagami turning to the door when they heard Kise's knock and wavering voice whisper through the door, "Aominecchi? Are you awake? Please let me in, otherwise I'll just use your keys," arriving as though summoned seconds after Aomine spoke his name.

Freezing, Aomine's mouth hung open, feeling he wasn't ready to see Kise again after the night he'd just had. Turning, he saw Kagami frown before asking, "Kise? What is he doing here?"

His throat suddenly gone dry, Aomine struggled to get any words out. "K-Kagami… Kise is my ex. He… he broke up with me last night," he confessed hoarsely, not realizing he'd fallen back to calling Taiga by his last name. Turning back to look at the door, Aomine's breath caught as he watched Kise make his way into his room after unlocking the door.

"Aominecchi… and Kagamicchi?" questioned Kise, bewildered at finding the last person he'd expect to see in Aomine's room. Taking in their wide eyes at his sudden entrance, he noted they weren't expecting him, yet they both looked as though they'd been wide awake, and if there disheveled appearances were anything to go by, they'd been busy, particularly Aomine if the hickeys decorating Kagami's neck were his doing. A quick swipe across the room found the alcohol bottles in the corner, not hidden as well as Aomine had thought.

Turning back to look at the teen he felt he'd loved longer and more than he could have ever fathomed, who'd tried for and was willing to try for again starring back at him as though he were the one at a loss, Kise broke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooo sorry that like 7,000 years have passed since I last updated. No seriously, when I wait for others to update, even a week can end up feeling like a month, so I feel terrible. I didn't update sooner because I'd had this chapter written literally the day after I'd posted the first one, and couldn't decide which track I wanted to lead it on, based on the ship I wanted it to be, because it would affect the way I want to write the characters. I know they're OOC right now, but I wanted to write them out of their element, though still recognizable at least. I'm not sure if you will all like the route I'm thinking of taking, after seeing some of the comments and messages I've gotten, no one has really been able to guess, which makes me happy because it means it'll be unexpected. I don't know when I'll update again, but I can assure you all it won't take as long. I'd started out my semester at school pretty roughly, and now that it'll be ending soon (4 more weeks!) I'll be able to write muuuch more frequently. Anyway, thank you to all my readers and for all your comments, I look forward to writing more, hopefully you'll enjoy! And if anyone wants to beta read for me out there, please let me know! (This A/N was way longer than expected lol)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this a welcome surprise?
> 
> Ugh, I forgot to update here, in the midst of writing chapter 4 and just remembered lol

"Aominecchi… I'm really going to need you to explain to me what's going on, 'cause from the looks of it, you and Kagamicchi…," not able to finish his sentence, Kise took in a shuddering breath to prevent the tears attempting to stream down his face from escaping.

Aomine didn't even know where to start. His mind instantly raged at him that he should be the one questioning Kise, 'how DARE he come here and question what the fuck I'm up to when he revoked those privileges the second he decided to leave me? He has no right! How does he even have the gall to come and try to what, talk? Hah. That's funny. I'd almost forgotten how idiotic he could be. He dumps me without any regards as to what this would mean for us and expects that he could come here and that we could just have a little chat about it, as though it were nothing—as though I were nothing. After just telling me it "didn't work out" between him and his sempai? He prioritized that fuck over me because according to him, we were the ones not "working out"! I mean what the fuck? He's back here as though he knew from the start he knew he could have returned at any moment, as though I'd be waiting for him with open arms no matter what. I was always his second choice compared to his sempai… You know, I can honestly say that this is worse than a slap on the face; I actually would have preferred that instead of being thrown away like this.'

But the worst part of all was that his heart wants him to give Kise another chance. Despite the times he's just shared with Kagami, the prospective of a relationship with him isn't what's making his heart race right now. He wishes more than anything that Kise would have just taken the time to bring his concerns to light before jumping the gun and then expecting he can deal with the mess afterwards. Sighing, Aomine ran his fingers through his hair, shaking his head in disappointment.

"I can't believe you, Kise. I really can't. I would have never expected this from you, not after getting to know me the way you have." Scoffing, he observes the tears that have finally been able to make their way down Kise's cheeks. "I don't get it, why are you crying? You left me, right? Didn't you leave me for something better? Why the fuck did you even come back here?! Me being with Kagami isn't any of your business—"

At hearing his name being mentioned all of a sudden, Kagami came out of the stupor he'd fallen in trying to figure out what was going on. 'Were they actually broken up? Kise looks really hurt… but Aomine sounded pretty hurt to when he was telling me how lonely he was… fuck, now I know what he really meant when he said he didn't want to use me that way… getting with me now would make me his rebound. Shit, I know he said he kissed me and everything because he was lonely, but he should have been open with me from the beginning! I told him so much about me, things no one but Alex and Tatsuya knew, and now not only is that part of me is exposed to him, but part of myself is gone now just because he and Kise have issues to deal with. I gave him my first kiss and was about to give him my fucking virginity, all so that Kise can come back and claim him back? Was that how it was going to be? He shows up while we lay there in our afterglow hoping this'll be the start of a relationship between us only to be crushed when he takes him back? No fucking way.'

"I think it's time for me to go," mutters Kagami, making his way past confused Aomine and Kise at his sudden interruption, and grabs his coat.

"Wait, Kaga—no Taiga, wait, don't leave! You should be the one staying," reasons Aomine, grabbing Kagami's forearm to stop him from getting any farther from him.

"So it's back to Taiga now? You stopped calling me that as soon as you read Kise's texts. You're still interested in him. I can't deal with that right now Aomine." 'Not after what just happened,' went unsaid, but the message reached Aomine nonetheless.

"Taiga, I'll be honest with you. Kise broke up with me last night. I was not in the best frame of minds afterwards, but despite that, had it been anyone else, I would have never thought of kissing them like I did you." Aomine ignores the small gasp Kise gives at that revelation and continues, grabbing both of Kagami's hands to bring him closer to his frame. "I meant it when I said I could fall in love with you. You really are a sweet heart; you showed me you obviously care about me. Not me as you would any other person, but me as Daiki, and I really have to thank you for that. We don't know much about each other outside of basketball and what Satsuki or Tetsu have shared, but you made me feel cared for at a time I really needed someone to be there for me, without even knowing what the fuck was going on. I can't make any guarantees, but I can promise you I would try my hardest to make you feel just as loved. Please go out with me," he ends in a whisper.

Any other time prior to this moment and Aomine would have kneed whichever asshole that would accuse him of being a corny sap in the gut, but he had to be honest. He may have started out with evil intentions but Kagami changed that almost instantly. 'Taiga's someone who genuinely deserves happiness, and I think being the one providing him with it will make me happy too.'

Eyes wide, Kagami can feel his heart beating erratically in his chest at the confession, excited by Aomines proposal, but worried that it was too good to be true in light of everything that he's just learned. But he wanted to give it a try, even if he got burned in the end, he wanted to at least experience being with someone who made him feel the way Aomine has with just a simple touch, especially when his intentions seemed sincere. He couldn't ignore his feelings, it was wrong of him to think of stepping aside for someone else who'd already had a chance and gave up on it. 'It mustn't have been as bad as Kise had thought for him to be back here, and hey, maybe he did have a good reason for leaving in the first place, but I wanna be able to love Aomine from my own perspective of the person he is, and I really like the parts of him I've gotten to know so far.'

"O-okay, then. I'll hold you to that, Daiki, we can try. But that means I'll be giving all of myself to you, do you realize that? I don't want to have a half assed relationship. It would be unfair to us to treat it like that when it's concerning the person we care about," voiced Kagami, brows furrowed sternly as he stared into Aomine's eyes to see if he was still on board with his earlier proposition.

"Yeah, of course, I don't want to lead another relationship to shit like with Kise," replied Aomine, lowering his head a bit to press a kiss to Kagami's soft lips.

Kise watched with solemn eyes as the new couple formed right before his eyes. "This is so fucked up. Why can you give him everything I ever craved from you in a matter of hours, while I had to go without for years? Putting up with you ignoring me, calling me over for sex and then basically telling me to fuck off, without so many words, not allowing me to think of you as my boyfriend! You never treated me like one, at first it was like this fun game we were playing, having to act the way we always did in fear of being caught, and it made us want to express our feelings for each other more passionately once we were alone. But that got old really quick, Aominecchi. At least for me. I didn't want to act like we were getting a few minutes in of 'us time' while no one was looking and then going back to acting casual. Not when we didn't have to. You grew too used to it."

Bewildered, Aomine detangled himself from Kagami to come face to face with Kise. "I didn't know how else to treat you! We've been like we'd always been, you never had any complaints then or now, that's why I was so fucking surprised when you sprung that lame break up on me, you should have told me earlier. If it was that easy for you to do it, or if you needed to escape that badly, then your feelings couldn't have been as strong for me as you thought. You probably put up with me for the same shitty reasons you just accused me of, you got used to me. Used to the idea of having to love me 'cause we were together for so long already while lamenting over what you could have. Your sempai looked real good to you while you were with me, and now that he's rejected you, I don't seem so bad anymore. We shouldn't waste each other's time Kise, I can't give you what you want. This is the last time I say it, leave."

"Are you seriously going to tell me how I felt about you when you admitted you didn't even expect the break up? All you can ever be accountable for is yourself; you don't regard anyone else's feelings. What type of person thinks that the way you've treated me is okay? Or that me voicing my complaints about it is the only way you'd know that it was wrong? You're never in tune with the rest of the fucking world, get your head out of your ass! Momoicchi tells you all the time to stop treating her the way you do but you completely ignore that and continue to do whatever you want. Would you have taken me seriously if I had come up to you and told you to take me seriously as a boyfriend? I never made a big fuss because I figured that it wasn't in you, since you were so willing to even treat Momoicchi like that and she tolerated you for so long. Last night I just couldn't take it anymore… fuck, and seeing you with Kagamicchi like this… knowing I could have had it all along… It's not fair; I waited for you for so long Aominecchi," Kise couldn't stop the sob that escaped his mouth. He felt arms make his way around him and was surprised to find Kagami to be the one holding him. He frowned when he saw Kagami look over at Aomine, making a gesture with his head. It was even more surprising to feel Aomine step up behind him and also wrap his arms around him, him and Kagami holding him tightly to their bodies. He couldn't help the flush that stained his cheeks at feeling their hard chests, despite the tears that wouldn't subside.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked in a whisper, confused at why Kagami would want to comfort him.

"Shh. I think you've been lonely for a long time Kise," answered Kagami, reaching a hand up to wipe some of the tears from his face. "I don't know what I would have done if I was in your place, and I hate that your actions hurt Aomine, but I think they were a product of desperation than anything else."

Kise felt Aomine wind his arms around his torso, laying his head on Kise's shoulder as he whispered, "I'm sorry. I didn't know, honestly. Never thought about it to begin with, and for that I'm most sorry. I never meant to make you feel like that."

"But… why is it that you can give him what I wanted so easily? It's like you've changed into a completely different person over night."

"It's not that I've changed, Kagami just treats me differently, he likes me for me and isn't waiting for someone else to come around and that made me feel so fucking giddy inside, like when I first saw him go into the zone in our match a few weeks back. We can be us, in the same way I thought we'd been, but this time I'll know how to show him how important he is to me, treating him the way he makes me feel," replied Aomine softly, face burning in embarrassment over how much he was revealing. Kagami's face was burning just as hot, as much in embarrassment at hearing such words being directed at him as he was touched. This time he leaned his head down to place a kiss on the crown of Aomine's head, muttering a small thank you.

"I feel like I was cheated," rasped Kise through his tears, "it's hard for me too you know. People always expect something out of me because they think they know since I'm a public figure, and then they get upset when I'm not up to par with their standards. Or worse, they hate me without even wanting to get to know me, or only respond to the fantasy version of me they created in their heads. That's why I was so happy to be with you initially Aominecchi, you got to know the real me, someone who you inspire and shares the same passion as you and who I know wasn't judging me based off of some preconceived notions, you took me for who I was. I don't think I'll ever find that again."

"Yes you will, don't talk like that. It doesn't have to be a guy like me; it took all this just for us to talk about our relationship, you need someone different… You know, I hope you meet a sweet guy like Kagami."

"Oh yeah? Well if you're so perfect Kagamicchi, why don't I try going out with you too then?"

….

"Wait, what?"

 

\-----------------  
A/N: I'm glad it didn't take as long for me to update this time :D. I wish I'd written a longer chapter but I stopped because my story's original plot line has been completely tossed to the wayside and I don't know if I still wanna use it by tweaking it here and there or going with my plan B. I've heard other people say sometimes their stories write themselves and I think I can relate a bit lol. Anyway, till next time. Oh and please let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Kise could feel both Aomine and Kagami stiffen on either side of him, their arms tightening almost painfully around him as they tried to gather their wits.

“Stop fucking around, Kise,” sneered Aomine, not amused by his idea of a joke, “That’s not funny. I know you’re feeling shitty right now and you have all the reason to be, but I still can’t excuse that, even from you. Kagami _just_ became mine, so don’t try and meddle in.”

“Um, Aomine… I don’t think Kise is kidding around, he looks pretty serious to me,” whispered Kagami, whose face was staring at Kise’s in suspicion, expecting that at any second now his face would morph into one of delight as he let out one of his customary laughs at having fooled them. Instead, his features hardened, pulling Kagami closer to himself.

“I’m not playing. Like Aominecchi said, you’re a sweet guy, aren’t you Kagamicchi? I have a feeling that were I so inclined, I could make you leave Aominecchi to me out of sheer guilt. Buuuut I’m not that kind of guy, that’s a bit too petty for my tastes. Besides, I actually want the two of you to be happy, you yourself have done nothing wrong to me, and I still love Aominecchi. However, I don’t think it’s fair for me to be left out in the cold, especially when I know that Aominecchi still has to have some feelings for me. I wouldn’t have come back here if I didn’t believe that in the slightest.” Turning his head to the side so that he could address Aomine, Kise continued, “You don’t completely have to give up on me… _Daiki_.”

To say that Aomine was surprised would be an understatement. Kise wasn’t wrong, he did still have feelings for him, hell they broke up less than 24 hours ago, but Aomine has realized that they aren’t as strong as he thought they’d been, that there’s more to a relationship than what he and Kise had. The problem is that now that this possibility has presented itself, he can’t help but think of what a proper relationship with Kise _could_ be like.

“First of all, what the fuck? How pretentious of you—and don’t give me that look for using that word, I know exactly what it means—You can’t make me leave Aomine for such a reason, what do I have to be guilty over??” Breathing harshliy Kagami turns to look at Aomine and is surprised by what he finds. “You can’t be serious… Aomi—no, Daiki, do you really want to try this?” asked Kagami, trying to mask his distress. “Don’t lie, just be honest. I don’t want us to end up having a shitty relationship just because you feel like you lost out on something. I see that look on your face; you look like you don’t know what to do, so that means you’re considering it.”

Aomine’s gulp was audible as he looked between Kagami and Kise, debating whether or not he should answer. But he knew that Kagami was right. “Y-yeah, I am. I don’t know why, but fuck, I am. It’s not like I want to though!” he yelled out in frustration at seeing Kagamis eyes dim at his accordance.

“Shh, Daiki, don’t panic, maybe we should have this conversation somewhere else,” suggested Kise, looking back and forth between Kagami and Aomine. When he saw both boys break their heated stares away from each other and instead directing it to some random object in the room, his own ire began to grow. ‘ _Why the hell does everything have to revolve around them two? Well, we’ll just have to change that; I’m not putting up with that shit anymore_.’

Loosening his arms from around Kagami’s sides, Kise crossed his wrists around Kagami’s neck, bringing Kagami’s attention back to him. “Kise, wh—“

The petal like lips pressing against his own cut his words off, freezing him on the spot.

Aomine watched with wide eyes and his heart racing as Kise trailed soft kisses from Kagami’s lips down to the junction of his neck, causing Kagami’s breath to hitch. Aomine could feel himself harden, and making up his mind, he moved himself from behind Kise to stand behind Kagami insead, reaching in between their two bodies to wrap his hands around Kagami’s hips as he began laying kisses on Kagami’s neck as well. He wanted to calm Kagami down,who had a bewildered expression on his face, but more than anything, he wanted to pursue the idea of a threesome between them.

Kagami moaned at feeling Aomine’s touch once again, not being able to deny the fact that Aomine had more of an effect on him than he would have ever thought possible. It was enough to make him consider Kise’s offer, besides it’s not like he disliked what Kise was doing to him.

Kise’s eyes narrowed as he saw the effect he and Aomine were having on Kagami. ‘ _I’ll be honest, I didn’t know if either one of them would even humor my suggestion, but I knew that if push came to shove, Kagamicchi would be the one I would really have to convince. It’s surprising how easy this was though._ ’

The hands suddenly pushing him away made him think he jinxed himself though.

“No, uh-uh, no way. I’m not doing this. I just had my first damn kiss a little while ago and I’m not about to go have a threesome with the guy who just asked me out and his ex who just broke up with him. I can’t believe I actually considered this shit, what the fuck is wrong with me?” Kagami asked as he stepped away from the two other teens. Picking up his discarded coat, he grabbed it and headed for the door, ignoring the calls behind him. He quickly made his way outside before he felt two hands grabbing him by each shoulder. He tried shrugging them off but he, Kise and Aomine are about equal in strength, so it ended up not doing much at all. Looking at them over his shoulder, he growled out a harsh “What?” before continuing making his way down the street and towards his own home.

“What do you mean what? You left just like that! Why did you let me kiss you if you didn’t want it then?” asked Kise, having let go of Kagami’s shoulder in favor of walking next to him to be able to look at the expressions that overtook Kagami’s features and gage what he was feeling.

“I didn’t expect it, okay? And I didn’t push you away right afterwards because I thought I might be able to do this for Aomine because he looks like he really wants it, but I can’t. I think what you did to him was really messed up, and then for you to come waltzing back in to his life like that, regardless of whether I’m with him or not, is messed up too. You’re being so nonchalant—and don’t look at me like that, like I said before, I know more than 2 syllable words thank you very much—yeah so anyway you’re being so damn nonchalant as if its only your feelings that matter. And yeah ok, I know you were hurt while you were with Aomine, but the fact that you’re only here because you were rejected by someone else says that you care less about who you’re with and more about just being with someone. You know, I bet you knew that your sempai didn’t want you, but you chased him anyway, I think you have a thing for guys that show you no interest. I hope you don’t start catching feelings for me now.” Kagami was out of breath by the time he finished, sparing no glance to Kise who had fallen silent in shock at what he’d just heard as he climbed the stairs leading up to his apartment building. Looking behind him he saw Aomine looking down at the ground contemplatively, and the lost look in his eyes pulled at his heart strings.

“Daiki… did you put away the bottles before you rushed out here?”

“Huh? Oh, uh yeah, I hid them behind a bunch of stuff, so s’cool,” Aomine replied, not really paying attention as turned to look at Kise. “Was he right?”

A guilty look washed over Kise’s face, but it was quickly replaced by one of anger, and just as he was about to retort Kagami jumped in, “Oh hell no, you two are about to come fight in _my_ home. I’ve never had any arguments or fights with anyone here, and I wanna keep it that way.” He shoved his key into the doors lock and let them inside where they all took off their shoes. Taking their coats and placing them on some hooks he’d put up behind the door for that exact purpose, he told them to sit down on his couch while he went to the kitchen to grab them some water. As he was taking out the glasses from the cupboards, he heard Alex calling out for him.

“Yeah, I’m in the kitchen Alex!” he yelled out, filling up three glasses and placing them on a tray and making his way to the living room. There he found Aomine and Kise starring up at Alex from their seats on the couch. Kise formally introduced himself to her, reminding her that he’d met her a few days ago at the winter cup during the whole mess with Haizaki. For his part Aomine let out a dull “Yo,” while trying to inconspicuously stare at her breasts. Didn’t work.

“Stop starring at her boobs perv,” Kagami whispered in his ear as he handed him his water, “you’re like a dirty old man.”

Glaring, Aomine griped back, “Well this dirty old man was making you moan like a bitch in heat earlier, so what does that say about you, dumbass?”

Scandalized, Kagami pulled back from Aomine’s side as though burned, catching the attention of Alex, especially when Kagami’s face began resembling the same shade of red as his hair. Raising a brow she sat beside Kagami, forcing the four of them to be squeezed together on the couch. Kagami looked over at her, about to ask her if she could sit on the chair sitting a few feet away, but had the words catch in his throat once he saw the mischievous look in her eyes. Feeling that he was about to regret his decision to bring the two other teens to his home when he had someone like Alex waiting in it, Kagami tried to bring up a safe topic of conversation.

“So! Alex! You know these two, right? The Winter Cup was awesome. Kise did that whole Perfect Copy thing, which was really neat, and you can’t forget about Aomine! Man, the zone? Remember that? All because of this guy right here” he half stated half yelled as he put his arm around Aomine’s shoulder, the owner of which was staring at him as though he’s lost his mind. No one spoke, the silence deafining in Kagami’s ears, at which point he began to sweat as he saw the grin slowly stretching on Alex face in reaction to his antics.

“Ahahaha, oh my god, what did you say to Taiga to make him act like that, I’ve never seen him so nervous!” she asked, pushing Kagami aside and forcing herself between he and Aomine this time.

Aomine, not used to any other girls but Momoi approach him so boldly, leaned back a bit, glancing at Kagami over Alex’s shoulder and giving him a silent plea for help. Kagami on the other hand was frantic, shaking his head back and forth while trying to mouth out “don’t say anything” to Aomine, which of course ended up looking nothing like that. Kise couldn’t help but giggle, but was also rather curious as to what had Kagami so desperate.

Feeling the intense movement behind her, Alex turned to Kagami and pulled him towards her, making him sit on her lap. “Did you really want your seat that badly? Sorry, but I have never seen you like this, this Aomine guy really works you up, huh? First the zone like you said, then he has you blushing like a virgin, or well you I guess, and now you don’t want him to talk to me. What’s going on Taiga?” she questioned, struggling to keep him from trying to get off her lap.

“Ugh, nothing! I’m serious! He was just being himself and saying dumb stuff and it pissed me off, nothing to make a big deal over Alex, so forget about it,” replied Kagami, giving up his battle with Alex and hoping that soon his weight will be too much for her to bother to continue trying to humiliate him.

“You were the one who made a big deal about it by reacting that way, you usually don’t react to anything but challenges, people offending you or girls tears. But you never _blush_ from any of those things, so I can’t help but be curious, geez.” Turning back to Aomine and Kise she asked the latter, “Is Taiga always like this around Aomine?”

“Uhhhh, yeah?” answered Kise, looking between the two of them, and noticing the dual glares he received in response from said teens, he decided to be a bit mean as payback for everything he’d been through the entire morning. “But, I think they’ll be getting along a lot better now, you know since they’re boyf—“

“NO!” both Aomine and Kagami yelled out simultaneously, neither wanting Alex to know, but for separate reasons. Aside from Kise and Kagami, no one knew Aomine was interested in guys, and he wanted to keep it that way as long as possible, not wanting the backlash he would receive for being “different”, “sick” or “perverted” as so many he’d known growing up had referred to homosexuality. He knew Alex was American, but that didn’t automatically mean she was accepting of it just because she lived in a country that was pretty open about it. Kagami on the other hand knew that Alex was in fact accepting and completely supportive of homosexuality and gay rights. He just didn’t want to tell her because Alex would never leave him alone about it, she’d told him that she couldn’t wait to see the type of person he’s go out with, which he took as that she couldn’t wait to bombard his significant other with embarrassing details of his past so that they could laugh at him together.

Alex frowned as she began to piece together what Kise had attempted to say. “Boyf...riends?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope that you're all enjoying this and that I'm keeping everyone even remotely OC despite all the... well you know. I'm trying to veer this story back to my original plot idea, and in response to one of the comments I received, the reason the pairings were made so soon in the last chapter was because I was going to end the fic in this chapter, since I strayed off onto a new plot. I'm totally forgoing that sooo I'm attempting to make everything seem as plausible as possible given the circumstances without it all seeming like they're moving to quickly, which I totally feel like that's the case. I think I need a beta, so if you're interested please let me know! Or if you have any suggestions, or feedback, let me know too, it'd be greatly appreciated. I'm sorry I take so long to update, but ever since I started moving this fic away from where I wanted it to go, I wasn't feeling motivated to write. It's coming back though, so thank you for sticking with me


End file.
